7 Things
by RosyRain
Summary: "And the 7th thing, I hate the most that you do,you make me love you." 7 Things by Miley Cyrus. CloTi. A bit of drama and rant here and there. Forgive me if OOC.


**7 Things**

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous_

_Relationship we shared_

_It was awesome but we lost it_

_It's not possible for me not to care_

"_You're gone again Cloud…"_ Tifa thought to herself as she thoughtlessly rubbed the counter spotless. True, the ex-SOLDIER's job required him to be away for long periods of time, but he still needed to make time for his family. Right? He still has to care, right? Tifa looked up from the shiny surface as she heard the familiar sound of Fenrir's engine dying and its owner's heavy footsteps on the floorboards. _"Here we go again…"_

"Hi Cloud," she warmly greeted as the blond opened the door. She watched him and sighed inwardly as she noted that he was still the same.

"Hi Teef."

"Did it go alright?" The blond nodded quietly and took his place at one of the tables at the corner of the bar. It was the one farthest from the counter. There, he did what he always does, stare out the window. There he was again, quietly watching outside, lost in his thoughts, lost in his memories. Tifa watched from the corner of her eye as her heart ached. She didn't know if she could take it anymore. Him constantly gone for days, weeks or even months, not calling even once. She understood the delivery business, but a simple trip to a nearby town? He wasn't walking for heaven's sake! No, she wasn't having this again.

With much determination, she threw the rag to the side and made her way towards Cloud. "Cloud, we need to talk…"

_You're vain, you're game, you're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know wish side to buy._

_You're friends they're jerks_

_When you act like them, just know it hurts_

_I wanna be, with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing, I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

"What is it Teef?" he casually replied, completely oblivious to her ever growing frustration. His glowing blue eyes, the mark of a genetically enhanced soldier, were still gazing out into the streets of Edge. He didn't even bother to spare his childhood friend a glance.

Tifa fought the tears that were threatening to come. "Cloud, I'm worried about you…" she began. "I'm… I'm scared that one day you'll never come back to us," she confessed. "You're always gone for weeks, months even!"

"Tifa, it's my job," he reasoned out. "Being a delivery boy needs me to travel all over the world. Especially when we handle all kind of valuable relics and artifacts." This time, he turned towards Tifa. She was standing right before him, her arms crossed over her ample bosom and her eyes intently looking at him.

"But Cloud, last delivery just needed you to go Kalm and drop off a box of the bar's alcohol to the local bar there! And tell me how long it took you! It took you more than two weeks! You can get Kalm and back in half that time."

This time, Cloud frowned at her tone. "What are you getting at?"

_It's awkward and silent_

_As I wait for you to say_

_What I need to hear now_

_Your sincere apology_

_When you mean it, I'll believe it_

_If you text it, I'll delete it_

_Let's be clear_

_Oh I'm not coming back_

_You're taking 7 steps here_

"I'm not saying anything Cloud," Tifa denied. "I just want you to know that your extended travels are making me worry is all…" The bartender's eyes wandered out into busy street outside. It wasn't actually busy, but there were more vehicle than usual. Her red eyes lingered another few seconds on the outside that seemed so for right now before she turned back to Cloud. As she thought, he was watching her.

"I sent you messages, right? I told you I'll be home late, right?" the ex-SOLDIER reminded her.

"For an indefinite period of time! For Gaia's sake Cloud! You'll say 'I'm taking a detour. Be home late. Take care.' Every time! _Late_ is an understatement mister!" Tifa was now just a note below her screaming voice. She was still struggling to fight her tears, but a warm liquid running down her cheeks told her she had failed. "Y-You…." She reached up to her face and started wiping away her tears. "Y-You…"

The sound of a chair sliding and warm arms wrapping around her sent her nerves on red alert. She couldn't stop shaking, but the warmth gave her comfort.

_And compared to all the great things__  
__That would take too long to write__  
__I probably should mention the 7 that I like_

_The 7 things I like about you!_  
_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's_  
_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_Your hands in mine_  
_When we're intertwined, everything's alright_  
_I wanna be with the one I know_  
_And the 7th thing I like most that you do_  
_You make me love you, you do_

This was what she needed. This was what she wanted. To be close to him was all she wanted. It was all that she had ever needed. She missed him so much that it hurt. Although it hurt her that he was always gone, it was a relief to know that he'll be back sooner or later.

"I'm… I'm sorry Teef," he apologized as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It's just that…"

"C-Cloud… I know. It hurts that Aerith's gone. I know how much you…" Tifa struggled with the word, but she was quick to get it out as not to raise any suspicion, "… how much you loved her." There, she said it. The truth that was eating her inside out. Forget the not going home for a long time. Forget the not calling at all. Forget the cold treatment he always gave others. Forget the damn whole Planet! Oh, he'll forget the Planet alright, as long as Aerith was around. Tifa had no hard feelings for the flower girl. In truth, the Ancient was practically a sister to Tifa, but it still hurt that Cloud, after all this time, still chose _her_, a dead girl who had saved the planet, over herself, a live, breathing childhood friend.

Cloud stopped playing with her hair for a moment. The pause worried the bartender. _'Was it something I said?'_ she thought. She chose to be bold and pulled away to look at him. Again, she was correct. He had a sad expression on his face, remembering their beloved comrade.

"Tifa…" Cloud began, but Tifa shook her head. The bartender cursed herself for being so forgiving, especially to him. Once again, she'll be a martyr.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have been more sensitive. I should have known that you would still be grieving. I understand Cloud, no worries," Tifa calmly said, her eyes closed as she smiled. She quietly turned away as she wiped the remaining moisture out of her eyes. _'Damn you Tifa!'_

"Teef…" she heard him softly say, but she chose to look as if she didn't hear anything.

'_Keep going Tifa,'_ she told herself, _'Don't go back. Y'know it'll only hurt again…'_ She was about to enter the next room when a hand grabbed her arm. The touch was familiar to her, so she had stopped herself from kicking whoever it was out of the bar. "Yeah Cloud?" She widened her eyes as the hand swiftly turned her around to face the spiky blonde. Without a moment's hesitation, Cloud gently kissed Tifa on the lips. Tifa's cheeks burned at the small action.

"I love you Tifa. I'm sorry for hurting you so much, but please understand that every time I'm gone, I'm always thinking about you and the kids," he whispered into her ear as he drew her nearer for a hug.

Tifa slowly smiled. She needed to correct herself. _'Being close is not enough, but for now, it is.'_ She pulled herself away gently and smiled at him.

"Right, if you say so…" she said sweetly as she continued on cleaning the bar.

* * *

_Yeah, another one of my oneshots that was stowed away in a folder of my computer! I'm not sure if the song is apt, but when I hear it, Tifa and Cloud come into mind. Oh well… Meh._


End file.
